


Mornings

by gamerkitty6274



Series: A year and overnight with aqours [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Mornings, One-Shot, Wake-up fics, idk - Freeform, lots of chatting, slight crack I guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Mornings with aqours were never the same.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeSayNosoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/gifts).



> Here's the fluff I promised! OuMiyuki, I think you said somewwhere that you didn't like angst? I love your HonoRin fic! Also I guess i just got tired of writing so much angst and decided to try something new :P Also to WeSayNosoro for writing this best ChikaYou fics

Mornings with aqours were never the same, Chika thought, as she stretched lazily on her bed. 7:05. She had five minutes left before she had to wake up and go to school. If she was feeling energetic she would usually get up five minutes before and promptly proceed to eat half the mikan supply in the house (but it was fine since it was practically infinite). She remembered when You used to come over and would wake up to mikan peel all over her face. Today, though, she would rather just laze about for a bit. That was, until she heard a piano play. 

"Riko-chan!" 

The ginger ran to her window, where, on the opposite side, the auburn-haired girl sat playing on a piano. Chika hadn't heard the song before; and the tune sounded nothing like one of the old classical pieces. In fact, it was almost... Idol-like...

"Hey, Riko-chan, what's the piece?"

"E-eh?" Riko turned round, a surprised look on her face. "Chika-chan! Oh, um, this was just an idea for a new song..."

"Riko-chan's so cool! What's it called?"

"I-I told you, it's just an idea..."

 

* * *

 

 

Mornings with Aqours were never the same, You thought, as she rummaged through her messy closet for her uniform. She normally liked to keep it neat and tidy, but recently she hadn't had the time to organise it. In fact, her room was almost equally untidy. But as long as she could find her things, it was fine.

A smile rose on her face when she pulled out a crumpled dress from their first live. She didn't even know she still had it. In fact, when she thought about it, half of her wardrobe was full of idol costumes. After a few more searches, she managed to locate her ribbon, but not before dragging out most of the contents of her closet. She noticed a few outfits she had grown out of, and vaguely remembered sharing the same outfits with Chika- usually, hers were blue and Chika's were orange. 

"Ah! I'm going to miss the bus!" She realised, and hurriedly tied her hair up with. blue scrunchie- grinning to herself when she remembered it was a present from Chika, and ran out of the door. 

"Chika-chan! Wait for me!"

 

* * *

 Mornings with Aqours were never the same, Riko thought, as she climbed out of bed and sat down in front of the piano. She liked to play in the early morning- the rising sun was a wonderful source of inspiration- and it somehow managed to wake her up, even if she had stayed up until 11 o'clock the night before composing and chatting with Yoshiko. 

Speak of the devil (no pun intended). Her phone beeped, and when she looked at the screen her suspicions were comfirmed.

 

**5:30**

**YohaneNotYoshikoGetItRight** : good morning riri

**YohaneNotYoshikoGetItRight** : or should I say, my little demon?

 

Riko stared at the screen for an entire minute before replying, a smile on her face.

 

**SakuRiko** : mornin yocchan

**SakuRiko** : Also, what the heck are you doing at 5am in the morning?

 

Yoshiko didn't reply, and for a moment Riko thought she had fallen asleep, when suddenly a new message came through. 

 

**YohaneNotYoshikoGetItRight** : I could ask the same about you

**YohaneNotYoshikoGetItRight:** Also, you /really/ should change your name to Yohane's little demon Lily

**SakuRiko: ...**

**SakuRiko** : firstly i don't belong to you and secondly

**SakuRiko** : does that count as flirting?

**SakuRiko** : asdfghjkl;

 

* * *

 

 

Mornings were never the same with aqours, Ruby thought with a smile as she scrolled through the messages from Chika and You during their latenight CYaRon! chatting session, which Dia had forbidden her from taking part of. 

**Tamikan Chika** : I ate 5 mikan in the space of ten minutes just now

**WeSayOhayousoro!!** : I swear you live on that stuff

**Tamikan Chika** : ooh clever miss Chika researcher, it took you 16 years to figure that out

Taking off her bunny slippers, she tiptoed over to Dia's room. She wasn't in there. Strange. Oh well, she was probably at Mari's house again. She switched to the chat she shared with Maru and Yohane. 

**MaruZura!:** Dia-san is a really good tutor zura

**Yohane** : how would you know??

**MaruZura!** : she came over yesterday

**MaruZura!:**  she's still here

**MaruZura!:** I let her stay the night

**Yohane:**....

**Yohane:** zuramaru you truly are an unlucky soul HANG IN THERE

**MaruZura!:** What do you mean yoshiko-chan she's super nice and pretty

**MaruZura!:** Ruby-chan you're so lucky you get to see her every day

**Yohane:** what's that supposed to mean

That would explain it, Ruby thought. Quickly stowing away her phone, she made her way to Yoshiko's house. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mornings were never the same with Aqours, Maru thought as she knocked on Dia's door.

"Dia-san? It's time to wake up, zura." She gave the older girl a nudge.

"A-ah! Maru- wait, what?" Dia blinked sleepily.

"You came over yesterday, remember? It's breakfast now, zura."

"uh huh... what day is it today?"

"Thursday, zura! Is there anything..." But Dia had already lept out of bed.

"SHIT I LEFT MY STUDENT COUNCIL PAPERWORK AT HOME!!"

And then-

"SORRY MARU-CHAN YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO HEAR THAT."

Hanamaru just giggled.

 

* * *

 

Mornings with Aqours were never the same, Yoshiko thought as she typed furiously on her phone while attempting to put on her shoes at the same time. On one particularly violent struggle to buckle her shoe with her other foot she tripped and kicked the door, which promptly fell open, hitting a surprised redhead in the face.

"O-Ow..."

"Ah! Ruby, I'm so sorry! I had to sacrifice you for John Cena..." Yohane gasped. _Stupid bad luck! Why did it have to be Ruby?!?! At least it's not Dia..._

"It's fine, it's not bleeding or anything, and it only hit me in the nose..." Ruby attempted a smile. "Come on, let's go to Maru's house."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mornings with Aqours were never the same, Dia thought as she raced down the road, dodging passerbys and ignoring any stares from students. Kurosawa Dia, the student council president, was running late? What a rare sight. But Dia had excellent concentration skills, and she was determined not to be distracted by anything- except this. 

She had ran headfirst into Mari's boobs. Normally this wasn't a problem as she was taller, but Mari was standing on the step above her.

"Ah, Dia, what a surprise? I never thought you'd be late!"

"Shut up." She snarled, but both of them knew Dia could never be angry with Mari for too long. 

"Don't worry, I'll tell your teachers something, and we can do some shiiiny things, just the two of us, okay?" Mari said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"This better be a joke, Mari."

"Luckily, it isn't! Come on!" And before Dia could answer she was pulled into Mari's office.

 

* * *

 

Mornings with Aqours were never the same, Kanan thought as she stopped by a shop before school to buy something for Ruby's birthday. Even though it wasn't for another two weeks, she could hardly wait. Although Ruby herself seemed to have forgotten...

She glanced down at her phone. It was already buzzing with messages despite it only being 7:45, from various group chats. The main group chat in particular was buzzing with information, including Yoshiko's continuous spamming of JOHN CENA. Smiling, she looked at a cute hairband with matching hairties decorated with small rabbits. Almost perfect for Ruby.

Just as she paid and walked out, another message popped up. 

**KurosawaDia:**  SHIT I FORGOT MY PAPERWORK

**Yohane** : ooh finallly dia i was waiting for the moment you would swear

**Yohane** : i don't know how you managed to go 17 years without

**MaruZura!:** thats the second time she did it earlier today

Kanan laughed. Typical Aqours.

 

 

* * *

 

Mornings with Aqours were never the same, Mari thought with a smile as she sat in her office, munching on some caviar. A plate of lemon cake sat next to it along with a mug of coffee as the blonde began typing furiously. 

**KurosawaDia:** Who the hell eats caviar as a morning snack? Also, expensive coffee? You're not even 21!

**SHIIIIIIINY!!!:** I do! It's HEALTHY!! Also, I Don't CARE!!!

**SHIIIIIIINY!!!:** also ur late dia

**KurosawaDia:** SHIT

**SHIIIIIIINY!!!:** u finally said it >:) :3

**KurosawaDia:** I HATE YOU

**SHIIIIIIINY!!!:** dont worry ive got something special planned ;D

Mari took a look at the pile of tools on a nearby table and smiled. The office wasn't soundproof for nothing.


End file.
